


Adam's Ale

by Intonerthree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Shower Sex, Size Difference, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intonerthree/pseuds/Intonerthree
Summary: Bertholdt Hoover had just intended to take a shower and relax, he never expected the golden boy to be there, much less expect himself to be on Armin's mind
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Adam's Ale

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's ale is a colloquial allusion meaning water. It alludes to the idea that the biblical Adam had only water to drink.

If he were being completely honest, he didn’t remember how Bertholdt came to find himself in the boys’ showers. He did recall having been forced to run laps and remembered how unnecessarily loud Shadis had been. It didn’t matter, he was done with it and now he stood here, in the changing area. Bertholdt could already see the steam emanating from the showers, which was equal parts relieving and yet also odd. Usually, one had to wake up bright and early, much earlier than the sun to even make it in time before all the hot water got used up. The male simply shrugged – while he was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to shower alone it was nice to know his shower wasn’t going to be unpleasant and silently thanked whatever forces at play were responsible for this turn of events.

He set aside his neatly folded evening clothes on a nearby bench before removing his jacket and getting to work on the myriad of belts and buckles. It wasn’t long until Bertholdt stood there, now fully nude, grimacing at the odor coming from his sweaty clothes before setting them on the place underneath the bench. Bertholdt wondered who it was that was showering. He hoped they were almost done, he just wanted to be alone and feel the water ease at his sore muscles. It was only when he rounded the corner that he saw an all-too familiar mop of blond hair. Armin.

Oh.

Well, if it was him, Bertholdt supposed he wouldn’t mind. It didn’t seem as though the smaller boy had taken note of his presence yet. From this angle, he could see the boy’s side very well – he was leaning against the wall using his left arm as support, his eyes were closed and the sound of the running water only served to keep the shifter’s presence masked. Bertholdt’s eyes scanned over Armin’s exposed body – the way the water ran down his smooth skin, still covered in soap suds, the small clusters of bubbles clinging to him sporadically across his chest, his stomach down to his arm as it stroked up and down himself.

Oh. 

Bertholdt’s eyes suddenly widened as he gazed upon what was clearly supposed to be a private moment. He could feel his face heat up as he watched as Armin’s gentle stroking continued. He should look away. Why wasn’t he looking away? This was technically a public space, he couldn’t believe how bold the blond was in this moment. He swallowed hard as he felt himself twitch and begin to swell.

Truth be told, he had always thought Armin was cute, but to see him so exposed was something else entirely. It was little wonder they both felt this way: everyone, the males especially, was at that age where puberty and hormones ran rampant. Bertholdt’s eyes stayed, fixated on Armin’s body, and he couldn’t help but admire the curve of his ass, the rhythmic strokes he was giving himself. This left nothing to the imagination and the taller boy only found himself yearning to bear witness to more. Bertholdt could feel his face heat up as he heard Armin whine and moan and then suddenly – 

“Ah, just like that – feels…” His speed increased, “feels good, Bertholdt.”

Oh.

That explained why his eyes were closed, Armin had been… Visualizing. Bertholdt hadn’t realized how tightly he had been gripping the bar of soap in his hand, it was only when he heard the sound of his own name being called, the sound of his heart now thundering loudly in his chest at the thoughts of requited feelings, that he felt his own hand twitch, gripping the already wet bar just tightly enough to send it slipping out of his hand, flying and resounding loudly as it collided against the wall. 

Shit.

Bertholdt cringed as he saw the blond jump, snapping his head toward the source of the sound before Armin’s face truly reddened as blue eyes landed on the male he had been fantasizing about.

“ _ I’m so sorry! _ ” they both blurted out in embarrassed unison.

Armin instantly bit his lip as he ceased all movement, his face only growing redder by the second as he used one hand to cover his chest while the other, albeit poorly, covered his hardened member. 

“I can! Um, I can – I should go! I –” Armin was stammering hard, his eyes darting back and forth between the exit and Bertholdt and then back down to the ground.

“N–No, no!” Bertholdt reached out as he took careful steps, feeling relief when Armin didn’t step back, “I…” He gulped, now or never, Hoover. “Let me help you!”

There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard was the sound of the shower head raining down. Bertholdt had never felt more apprehensive, which in fact, was saying something coming from the holder of the Colossal Titan. However, like his titan, all that fear and anxiety very instantly vanished without a trace the second he watched Armin carefully extend his arm in invitation. An invitation that left Bertholdt wanting nothing more than to succumb.

Bertholdt closed the distance between them as he took that gentle hand before allowing himself to be pulled in. This was new to the both of them yet still both had inklings of what to do. Bertholdt went to stand behind Armin, letting out a pleased sigh when he felt the smaller boy lean back into his touch. Bertholdt’s arms wrapped tightly around the blond, his hold securing and protective. The brunet couldn’t help but let out a groan at the feeling of his now-fully erect cock pressed against Armin’s back. With an experimental thrust of his hips, Bertholdt found himself moaning at the sensation of friction, the water and soap on Armin’s body providing adequate lubrication for the pressure to feel pleasurable. 

“Is this okay?” Bertholdt couldn’t help but ask, making sure he hadn’t breached any unspoken boundaries.

“Yes…” Armin breathed out as he tilted his head back, pressing his body against Bertholdt as close as they could get. “You feel big…” 

The taller of the two teens blushed before Bertholdt scolded himself. This was supposed to be about Armin, not him. “Let me know if you want me to stop.” he added as a precaution, wanting nothing more than for this to be as consensual as possible. Pleasurable for the both of them. Bertholdt’s hands trailed in opposite directions, his left to tenderly rub and pinch at the pink buds on Armin’s chest, while his right trailed down, feeling the way his smooth body felt under the brunet’s calloused hands to circle around the blond’s firm cock in a light grip before he began to stroke for him.

“W–Wait,” Armin suddenly spoke up, “it’ll feel better like this.”

Bertholdt could feel his body tense up as Armin’s hands reached behind, grabbing at his member. He swallowed as he felt the blond angle it down before pressing it against his thighs.

Oh.

This was how not long after Bertholdt found himself fucking into Armin’s thighs, letting out moans as the other boy pressed his legs tightly together in order to increase the stimulation. His own hand couldn’t possibly compare to the way Armin’s body was making him feel. He kept his pace up all the while stroking at Armin’s cock, relishing at the way the other boy’s hands held onto his arms for dear life as he too cried out for more.

“Bertholdt!” Gods, what had he done to deserve hearing his name tumble so deliciously from Armin’s lips? “It’s so good! I’ve never felt ah – never felt like this before,” he mewled clutching his arms tighter when Bertholdt increased his speed, moving his own hips in an attempt to make up for Bertholdt doing all the work. 

“Armin,” Bertholdt moaned out as he continued his assault on the other’s body, “that’s, ah!” He kept pumping at Armin’s cock, faster, tighter, “that’s all I want! I just want to make you feel as good as you’re making me feel!” He didn’t know what it was about Armin that made him so vocal, he didn’t care much either. He felt nothing but bliss and unbridled pleasure in this moment as he thrusted in between the mounds of flesh and muscle on Armin’s legs, Bertholdt couldn’t help but wonder how it might feel to actually be inside, to feel him clench tightly around him as he fucked in and out of the blond’s hole, all the while Armin would continue to shout and cry out  _ his _ name and no one else’s.

It was then that Armin tilted his head back, trying desperately to look at Bertholdt. “Kiss me, please,” he begged, not knowing how  _ badly _ the other male already wanted to fulfill that request. “Kiss my neck, my shoulders, I don’t care! Please, just put your lips on me!”

The male did exactly that,  _ gods,  _ Armin’s skin felt, tasted absolutely sublime. He planted sweet, gentle pecks into his shoulders, only growing hungrier and more desperate as he encroached upon the neck. It was here that Bertholdt had become more feverish. The gentle brushing of his lips had transformed into long, open-mouthed kisses; he was almost biting into the blond and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to.

“Bertholdt, don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” He could feel the way Armin’s chest was rising and falling. “I’m close, please!” 

Who was he to deny such things to Armin? Especially when Bertholdt, himself, was right on the cusp of his release as well. He could feel the way he hung onto every word out of the blond’s mouth. Bertholdt’s heart hammered in his chest at the thought of being the only one to see this side of Armin, to be the only one who could drive him to this point of being unencumbered with doubt and self-consciousness. 

With one final, battered cry, Armin dug his nails into Bertholdt’s skin, his thighs clenching as tightly as possible around the shifter’s cock. His body spasmed against Bertholdt’s as he came. 

The brunet couldn’t help but groan in ecstasy at the way the smaller male felt around him, how desperately Armin held onto him. It only took one last thrust before he, too, was driven to a release of his own. 

The both of them struggled to stand upright as they peeled their spent bodies away from one another. Bertholdt ignored the way his muscles were screaming at him for all the unnecessary overtime and instead watched as Armin wobbled over and bend down to grab his own bar of soap before cleaning the leftover residue in between his legs. Pale-green eyes trailed down to the drain, watching their fluids mix together and combine in the water before washing away. Bertholdt wondered if they would get the opportunity to do this again sometime. 

He hoped so, but for now he still had a shower he needed to take. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for beta reading my porn [Eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivianLynx/pseuds/LivianLynx)


End file.
